Blood and Roses
by Karshanka Demitri
Summary: What would you do if the one thing you loved left you, without explanation, without a cause. When he comes back you find that the reason for leaving is bigger than you could ever imagine. Would you risk everything for him, even if it meant your life?
1. Chapter 1: My Life

My Life

"What the hell." The first day of my junior year and I have nothing to wear. You would think that I would be able to have some bit of fashion sense in me but I am clueless when it comes to stuff like that. I am running around my room like a chicken with its head cut off, looking for the red sweater I picked out the night before. I had to look as good as I could for my first day; well really I wanted to look my best. Well my best would be just okay to the other kids I went to school with. They saw school as some kind of fashion show where as I saw school more as of a place I had to be. You know the place that is just there and if you didn't go you screwed up your entire life for not going, yeah that place. It's like a prison without the bars, but with the guards and bad food.

There are two things that make school easier. The first thing is my best friend Sarah and the second thing was my boyfriend of six months Kevin Tollis. He was the son of the chief of the fire department, really smart, and most of all sweet. We have been dating since the last four months of my sophomore year and then the rest of the summer, which would equal six months. In high school time that's like 10 years, so you can say that we've been dating a long time. Still rummaging through my room I came across a card that my grandmother gave me on my 16th birthday. It was the "generic grandma card"; you know the one that you get every year that tells you that you are one year older and still just as sweet. I threw the card aside and resumed my search for the red sweater.

My room wasn't too small but it really wasn't that big either. I have two windows with pink and yellow curtains. That's was the color scheme of my room since I was like three but you can't change anything with my mom unless you had a legit reason. I had no reason to change it, so therefore, it stayed the same color. I had a full size bed in the one corner with the pink and yellow comforter that I got for my 16th birthday, like I said the color scheme never changes. My walls were a peach color like most of the house and they had different painting of my favorite painters. I had a Van Gough, Dali, and my super favorite a Picasso. "The Woman in the Blue Hat" took me months to find. It fit perfectly on my wall and I was so happy when it finally got here. It looks great here in my room but it would look great everywhere, but that's just my opinion. I have an oak desk to match my oak dresser with all of my clothes in it. The only things I have hanging in the closet that I have is a few dresses. I don't really know what to hang up and what to put in a drawer so I just put everything in a drawer. I have my new laptop that sits on my desk right next to the TV. It's the ones with the bunny ears, not anything high tech; I'm not one for technology. I really don't know a whole lot about it.

I looked all over my room and still there was no sign. I looked at the clock which said that it was 6:50 and that I would have to leave in ten minutes to get to school on time. As I was frantically searching I heard a knock on the door. Before I could even get off the ground my dad, Charles, opened the door and had the red sweater in hand.

"Why in the heck do you have my red sweater dad?"

"Oh, I thought that I would go great with the grey charcoal pants I wanted to wear today but I was wrong."My dad is always the joker; he always knew what to say to make me smile or laugh. "Not really though. Seriously, your mother took it and washed it again before your first day so that it would be super clean."

Lora, my mother, is a neat freak in one too many ways. She had a knack for reorganizing the already organized, and if you left her to long in one place she would find something to organize. She also had to make sure that everything was spotless clean. Everything had to be in order and then everything had to be clean. People think coming into our house that we just do that for when they come over but in all reality it is really always like that. Lora had her way of doing things that made other people think that they didn't do enough. She is the kind of person and neighbor that when you move into our neighborhood she is the first one to your door with a pie or gelatin mold. She may be weird but sometimes it is comforting knowing that you have a mother that's as organized as you are.

Like Lora I am a complete and total neat freak. I like to have things organized in a way that other people would never understand. I like things to be my way so that everything fits in order. I have all of my room organized and I even have my sock drawer organized. I like things to be neat and tidy so that other people can walk in at anytime and see that my room is always like this. This may sound weird I am also really organized in school. I like to have everything in order so that when I go to look for something it is the exact place that it is supposed to be.

My parents are what you call the "suburban house couple." My dad is an ER surgeon who works the late shift at the Henryville Hospital. He has the exciting job of really only treating cuts, bruises, broken limbs, and other odd things. He never really has a bad case. I think that the worse case he has ever had was when little Tommy Kinderson fell from the second story of his house and broke his arm, leg, and had to get twenty six stitches in his head. His mother was relieved to know that no permanent damage was done by the fall. My mom is a stay at home mom. I am an only child and I don't really have that much family. I have one grandmother, as I have mentioned before, but she lives for away in South Dakota. I never really get to see her much but when I do it is a fest of bad sweater, hugs and kisses, you know grandma stuff. My grandma lives in the big city, and she is a night owl. I used to love to go there in the summer and hear the roar of the city life but now it seems just annoying. I think that as I get older, I just want to be with my friends, not in a one bedroom apartment the size of my closet with my grandmother who wants to stay up to midnight to play cards. I guess that you could say that we are polar opposites. However, even though we are so different we are the same when it comes to certain values. I love to be with my family as does she, and she loves to play tennis as do I if it is on a video game because otherwise I could potentially break something or hurt someone else.

I live in the small town in a small town. I live in the heart of Liverston, Pennsylvania. The whole town population is only like thirty thousand but the town I live in is called Henryville. The population is six thousand and not growing larger by much each year.

I have the only good looking parents in town. Okay, so yeah I know that it sounds really weird but it's the truth, most of the people out here don't look like my parents do. My parents look like Brad Pitt and Jennifer Aniston, like the perfect Hollywood couple. Then there is me, I am the kid where people look at and say how in the hell did she come from that. It is shocking the looks that I get when I am out with them, but it think that most of the time it is the look that my parents get that bother me. I don't think that it is the fact that I think that everyone in the world think that I am adopted. My parents are both beautiful and smart, they have the whole package. Their love is stronger than cement; I mean it is the strong of the strong. They have everything and never ask for anything more.

I smoothed out my sweater and did the final check in the mirror to make sure that I was as perfect as I was ever going to get. Once I am done evaluating myself I will go down stairs and have my mother criticize my outfit choice and try to send me back to my room to change before I have to leave. I mean she means well but my mother is past perfectionist, she wouldn't even leave the house without the entire outfit picked out. Yeah, my mom is one in a million but she's about the greatest mom in the world.


	2. Chapter 2: Kill Me NowSchool

Kill Me Now… School

I raced down the stairs thinking that maybe if I moved fast enough she wouldn't make me change. I hit the bottom step and tried to race to the front door but as I expected Lora was in the kitchen with coffee and a bagel. I never really thought of my mom as anything else but a stay at home mom but this picture right here made me think that she as a part of the business world. She already saw me, and I concluded this by the way that she as waving her hands at me, like she as trying to land a plane or something. I walked into the kitchen like I was walking straight into a death trap.

"Emily, sweetie, did you really think that you could leave without saying goodbye? Oh and dear, are you sure that you want to wear red on your first day? That really doesn't shout friendly it kind of shouts, well dear, "I have no fashion sense". Why don't you wear that pink top we picked out at the mall last week the one that has the white belt and everything?" I knew what top she was referring to and I defiantly didn't want to wear that. I would forever be called the girl that dresses like and Easter egg. My mom has great fashion sense when it comes to dressing herself but not dressing me. I don't look cool in the newest fashions; I look good in the older fashions. Not like leg warmers are oversized sweaters but like stuff that was in months ago but not in anymore. I still like the denim jacket over a flowy top, which if I remember correctly is not in at all.

"Mom, as much as I really appreciate the way that you don't tip toe around my feelings, I happen to really love this sweater and I don't really want to change. Anyways, I don't have time if I don't leave now I will be really late for school. Okay, bye I love you."

She means well but I don't always agree with her, I mean yes my red sweater looks a little knitted but I think it looks cute on me. I'm not like the other kids at my school; I don't go with the crowd. I am more of the person that goes against the crowd. I like being different and if you don't like it then well I guess that I really don't care. I just wouldn't fight you over it because I don't really like violence and I would probably more than likely I would lose because I am the not a good fighter. However, the one thing that's good about not going with the crowd is that you can have more friends.

My best friend, Sarah Michels, is probably one of the coolest people that I have ever met. I just love being with Sarah and we have been friends ever since I was a baby and that would make almost 17 years which is a really long time. Our mom's are good friends and our dad's golf together. This is one thing I love about Sarah is that she is exactly like me. She doesn't run with the crowd, she runs against it. However, Sarah and I are different because if you don't like her and you make a big deal out of it she will probably just hurt you a lot. Sarah is actually really strong for a girl and when she is in the zone I wouldn't mess with her. She would knock you out and probably not even say sorry. With me it's a little different, if I hit you; you might look around for the three year old who's trying to fight you. Yes, I am clearly aware of how pathetic it is.

The one thing that I think is the coolest thing about me is that I have a Jeep Wrangler for a car. That thing is my entire life and if I do say so myself is the coolest thing I have ever seen. I love that it's not a car because I hate cars. I think girly when I see a car and I think tough when I see a Jeep. Since I'm not a tough person I like the Jeep to make me look tough, and it does a pretty good job. Yes, once again, I am aware of how pathetic it is to use a car to make you look tough, but hey I have to do something. The Jeep, that's what I call it, is red on black. It has black leather seats and it painted Candy Apple Red. Red is not only my favorite color but it is also the coolest color in the world. The car itself is probably the only cool thing about me.

I realized that between my rambling that I am seriously on the verge of being late for my first day of school. As much as I don't want to be in school I still have to go on the account of if I don't I can just kiss my chance of going to college good bye. And, on the account that my parents would place my head on a stake and beat my lifeless body, I would never see the light of day ever again. So school is a necessity even though I want to kill myself every second that I am there. I will make the best of it because it is my first day back since my sophomore year. I am now a year older and a junior which makes me another year closer to being a senior and I can leave high school forever. Which should make this day easier but it already isn't.


	3. Chapter 3: New Comers

New Comers

I pulled into the parking lot of Henryville High and realized that this year will be no different. There are still the same groups and cliques there has always been but there was someone new. I had never seen that kind of car up close only on TV but I knew what it was. That was a Lamborghini, and a black Lamborghini at that. I had never seen such a beautiful car in my entire life, I just loved it. But, I loved what was sitting on the hood even more. Which I shouldn't be saying because I have a boyfriend but I've got one word for that kid, DAMN. I have never seen someone so hot in my entire life. He has brown short hair and had the most amazing white smile that I have ever seen. He was wearing a dark brown leather jacket over a black fitted shirt. He wore jeans that were a little worn but not too much, and he had on tennis shoes to finish off the whole look. He leaned on the roof of his car talking to someone else I had never seen before. The kid kind of look likes a bodyguard but he was really hot too. I don't k now if someone is telling people about this town but they can keep telling them and they can send more people like him over here and I would be just plain okay with that. I can look but I can't touch that's the rules.

I walked past the car and looked right at them. They both had sunglasses on so I couldn't tell what color eyes they had but I could imagine that they would be just as beautiful as they look. There aren't enough words in the English dictionary to describe what they look like, I'm guessing god like will have to do for now. I walked by slowly so that I could take in every little detail about them and I saw something, it looked like a diamond or something but it wasn't. It sparkled like one but there was something different about it. Okay I think that I am completely losing my mind so I looked away from the spectacle and continued walking forward.

I walked through the doors of the place that I just loathed. I remember these halls from every part of my life. I hate high school, and I'm not really sure why I hate it so much but I do. I hate everything about the dumb stuff that they make you do. You can take college on line why not high school? Since no one will ever put my English 3 AP class on line, I guess that I will just have to endure the halls of high school for another two years and then I can go to college and suffer there.

I walked through the hallways to my first class of the day. I believe that it's just called homeroom but I call it "time I have to waste class", so I will endure. I sat in the desk farthest to the back of the room and just watched as all of the kids filed in the room. I looked around the room and could tell you every face in the room. Every face except one, it was the body guard type kid. I have no idea what his name is but he was still wearing sunglasses inside but I figured that eventually he would take them off and out them on is head or in his pocket. I just stared at the back of his head so that I could try and figure out why he moved here. I mean I love it here but I don't think anyone who looks like this kid would want to come to a town with a bunch of people that he has never met and would more than likely shun him because they don't know him. I want to protect his new hotness from getting destroyed but then I thought about it. He is extremely hot and he might not need my help with his looks. I can already see some of the girls here falling head over heels for this guy. Hell, I wanted to but I had other obligations. He, new hot kid, took of his sunglasses and placed them on his head and looked around the room like he was surveying it. And oh my God did his eyes penetrate my soul. They are the prettiest cool blue that I have ever seen. I couldn't even explain to you what the color was because it was entirely indescribable. The bell rang and brought me back to reality of school. Just then when Mr. Hangus, the "homeroom" teacher was about to welcome us back, there was a knock on the door.


	4. Chapter 4: Shock

Shock

The door was opened and the other new kid came in. I have no idea what the hell his name is but he is so hot and his eyes. He has red eyes, which would seem creepy, but instead they are just beautiful. He was standing in the front of the room looking around until he met my eyes. I locked his gaze and we were just staring at one another like there was no one else in the room. That's when Mr. Hangus interrupted my moment and introduced our two new hotness, I mean students.

"Alright everyone listen up. These are our two new students. The gentleman to my right is Mr. Anthony Polluci and the gentleman to my left in Mr. Michel Trivoli. Please make them feel welcome to school as well to the town." Mr. Hangus had a knack for making really boring introductions but I got the point. I now knew their names, which is a plus because they are really cool. I know that they have to be Italian because they just look Italian. Michel took a seat next to Anthony and he just stared to the front of the room. Then he turned around and started to talk to Anthony is hushed tones but he was kind of looking at me. "Continue whatever you were doing class."

I could not figure out why this new kid was staring at me, I had to make sure that I didn't have something in my teeth or something on my shirt. I inconspicuously checked myself and I saw nothing wrong with my appearance, well besides the obvious but I won't go there. I looked around the room to see if anyone noticed my paranoid freak out moment but people were too involved in their own conversations to even notice me and my invisible stain. I looked back over at Michel, whose last name was really cool I have to admit. His eyes are the most amazing color and he has the gentlest smile that I have ever seen. I realized that I must have been staring at him with probably the dumbest look on my face because his smile got bigger. I felt my checks becoming red and flushed and he put his finger up and started the "come hither" finger movement. You know like the kind of finger movement you see in a movie and you know that by the time the girl gets over there it will be a total make out session. Yeah, well I highly doubt that is what this kid wants, he probably wants to know why in the hell I am staring at him. Yeah, I have concluded that that's what he wants, but during my mind rambling I realized that I hadn't moved and he was no longer in his seat. Of course, like some lost puppy I looked around the room and realized that I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Looking for me?"

I didn't recognize the voice and when I turned sideways I realized that he was sitting right next to me.

"No," I lied sarcastically, I knew that I had to add sarcasm because otherwise I would have started stuttering, and that was just really bad.

"Really? Well then I guess that you are wondering why I am over here?"

"Not really, I already know why you are over here."

"Oh since you know everything why am I over here Ms. Smarty pants?"

I loved his use of sarcasm and I couldn't help but laugh at him. He was the sweetest guy I think that I have ever seen. He was also the most interesting. His eyes were ruby red and they were intoxicating. I couldn't help but stare at him because he was so interesting. "To answer your question it's because you wanted to know why I was staring at you. Totally understandable, I would probably go over to a girl I hardly knew and ask 'why are you staring at me chick' too so don't feel bad."

"Wow, you must read minds. I was coming over here to see what you were staring at but I never thought that you were staring at me."

"Well, why wouldn't I?" Okay so here is one of those moments where you wish you could take back what you just said because it could be taken the wrong way, a very wrong way. I looked back at him and he had a smile that stretched so far across his face I was wondering how he could make it go so far. "What I meant to say was that I was staring at you because I can read minds and was trying to read yours, which is why I was staring."

"I totally don't believe that."

"Well believe it or not buddy that's why I was staring at you, there is no other reason."

"Well I think that you were staring at me because I am very intriguing to you, and you want to know all about me."

"Okay, smart ass; let's say I do want to know more about you. What do would you say at that?"

"I would say, speaking hypothetically of course because you weren't staring at me because I was intriguing, you were staring because you can read minds. I would ask you what you want to know."

"Then, speaking hypothetically, I would say that I was intrigued by the color of your eyes. They are like nothing I have ever seen before. What are they colored contacts?"

"No, they are my natural color, I know that it sounds weird but yes I was born with red eyes. My mom always used to joke with the guy at the picture counter who always pointed out that I had red eyes in my pictures; she would freak out and then start laughing. Well needless to say they thought that she was weird or crazy we were never sure."

I could not help but laugh, he was really funny. There was something in his eyes that drew me to him. They aren't weird to me, they are just beautiful, but everything about Michel is beautiful, his eyes, his brown hair, white smile, his perfect facial feature, and his personality, one that I have never seen shine so bright. I thought that he had to come out of some magazine, like he was a model from a J C Pennies catalog. I had to blink to bring myself back to reality when I realized that the bell was getting ready to ring. I looked back over at him. "Okay here is a question I want to ask you, why did you move here?"

"Well…"

Just then the bell rang and the whole class got out of their seats towards the door. I gathered my text books and started to get up when I felt his hand on my shoulder. I felt an electric shock go throughout my body. I turned my head back to him and his red eyes told me a story. I knew that he felt the shock go through me and I think that he felt it too. I looked deeply into his red eyes.

"Well, I guess that we will have to continue this later. What about after school?"

I wanted to blurt out yes before even thinking but I knew that I was supposed to go out with Kevin. "I would love to but I have to meet my boyfriend at his house."

"Well then, we will have to continue this hypothetical story some other time."

I watched him walk away with grace that seemed almost unreal. I watched him walk through the class room door to the kid I saw him driving with this morning. I think that his name is Anthony Polluci but I'm not sure. Anthony had sun glasses and he seemed to just be staring at me but I really couldn't tell because the lenses were so black that they were impossible to see through.


	5. Chapter 5: Freak Out

Freak Out

Alright so there is a kid who I know nothing about that seems really intriguing to me, and someone who I have already thought about spending more time with by only spending like 10 minutes with him and like talking to him for like 5 maybe. Okay so either I have lost my mind or I am just so overtaken by the way that he presents himself that I can't help but stare and wonder what it would be like to be him and why I'm not with him. Okay bad path, very bad path to go down. I have a boyfriend, one that I happen to like a lot but there is just something about Michel that just seems so different, like something I have never experienced before something new, something better. I need some air because this is just getting way too weird for me. I noticed that there are a lot of kids in my school and that all of them are very tan and very good looking. I wondered if there was a trip to Florida that I didn't get the memo about to go. Then I realized that one of those tan kids was my boyfriend, Kevin Tollis. I never really realized how tan he was until this very moment but he was really tan. I had to walk over to him just to make sure that it wasn't the light hitting him a certain way or something like that.

But before I could reach him I felt something slip through my arm and then something or someone for that matter whisper in my ear. I turned to see who was there but all I saw was a whole crowd of kids standing around talking aimlessly. I looked at my notebook which now had a note in it that definitely wasn't there before. I opened the note that had fairly neat handwriting but I could tell that it was a boy's handwriting. The letters were actually perfect for a boy's handwriting but I could tell that no girl would write this way. I have concluded that all girls' handwriting has some kind of curl or little quark to it, but boys' handwriting on the other hand never really had any quark to it, it was always just there to be there. I read the note to myself which said "Michel Trivoli would like you to come to his house on the edge of town after school today, or as he says after you get done with the boyfriend, he would appreciate your presence there." Then there was an address and at the very bottom the initials A.P. In the middle of the note was a yellow rose. I have no idea what the hell that is supposed to mean and where he got a rose on such short notice but it was kind of cute. However, the first thing that popped into my head was that this guy is here to try and kidnap me and take me away to some dessert island and kill me or something like that. Then the other side of me told me that he really thought that I was intriguing and that he would like to talk to me and find out more about me. However, that can't be possible because I am not a very intriguing person and I really don't find myself interesting at all. Okay so I wasn't going to figure this one out all by myself I would have to talk to Sarah and if I did decide to go I would probably have to bring her with me.

I walked over to the "tan crowd" and snuck up behind Kevin. "Guess who?"

"Umm..I wonder who this could be. Could it be my Emmy bear?

"Good guess baby." Yes I realize that the nickname is kind of lame but he really likes calling me that so I allow him to. "So, are we still n for today after school?"

"Babe, I'm so sorry I totally forgot I promise that I'd help Kimberly's family today after school. My dad told me since her dad is gone that she might need a little help around the house." I never really liked Kimberly but I did feel sorry for her. Her dad just got up one day and decided that he wanted nothing to do with his wife or kids and just walked away from all of it. My dad would never do that to me and Lora but still the thought of him leaving would just kill me.

"No, it's cool. I understand that she might need some help. He can I talk to you later I need to find Sarah. Have you seen her?"

"No, not yet today but I think that she might be in the gym because you know how much she likes it in there. See ya babe." A quick kiss and then I was on my search to find my best friend. Sarah did love the gym but I had a feeling that I knew where she was. Sarah had a knack for liking people she shouldn't. She always gets involved with the jerks of the school and for some reason she does it to herself. I can't explain to you why she does this but she does it to herself. No matter what I tell her it is never enough to stop her. Sarah has a mind of her own and she makes her own stupid decisions no matter how dumb I tell her they are.

I walked down the hall that lead to the gym and found Sarah exactly where I knew she would be, in the arms of the school's biggest player. Marco Vinaliz is probably the biggest waste of life and he continually hurts Sarah. They dated for six months and everything was going well until he got bored and wanted the next best thing which was Kimberly Locke, which in my opinion was a poor choice but like I said it is my opinion. Sarah was staring into his eyes and she looked so in love. I knew being an outsider to this situation that he would just break her heart over and over again. Marco wasn't the cutest but he had a charm that was just undeniable. He would give you anything you wanted. You wanted a sensitive guy he gave you sensitive, you want romantic he gave you romantic, and so on. The kid had more tricks than a magician. He was good at what he does, and that's breaking hearts, especially Sarah's. I never understood why she let it happen over and over again but she did. Every time that they got close she was the one that got hurt. He never walked away with more than a scratch.

Sarah was laughing in his arms which made me want to be sick. I hated that she didn't see what he was doing to her, I hated that she let it happen. I knew that Sarah was strong and that she could handle anything that life threw at her but when he broke her heart I saw her break. She may not have admitted it to anyone, not even me, but I knew that she was hurt. Marco did what he always does and he just walked away from the situation because he got bored and wanted something with a little more "action" if you know what I mean. He was always looking for something "easy" and Sarah was the farthest thing from easy. She was tough and she doesn't show her emotions and she doesn't allow herself get to attached but something about Marco made her get too attached and she ended up getting hurt.

Sarah must have seen me out of the corner of her eye and she pulled away slowly and looked over at me. I had disapproval written all over my face and I knew that she could tell. Marco gave me his famous "you know you want me" smile. I gave the "you make me want to barf" look and he walked away slowly knowing that he had Sarah once again under his wing. I watched him walk away with all of his disgusting confidence and I watched Sarah watch his walk away. I never understood what she saw in him but for some reason it just kept pulling her in every single time.

"Sarah we talked about this. He is not worth air, Sarah, and air is free. You shouldn't be messing with him again. All he does is mess with your head and leaves you with a broken heart. I should go and break his face so that you don't look at him anymore."

"Emily, we all know that you couldn't break anyone face and plus it's not his face that makes me want him it's his sparkling personality."

"You mean the personality that makes me want to vomit everywhere. Oh, you're so right that's really sparkling. Sarah his personality is about as sparkling as the cafeteria floor and we all know that it's no sparkling. The cafeteria floor is actually a health hazard."

"Em, you don't have to worry about me. I am fine. I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl."

"Sarah, I don't trust him and you shouldn't either. Marco Vinaliz is bad news and he is only out to get one thing and you don't want me to tell you what that is do you?"

"NO! I don't want the sex talk from you again." Sarah's face was now red and I found that hilarious that I could make her embarrass her with just the thought of having "the talk."

"Okay, okay I wouldn't give you the talk again just promise me that you will stay way form Marco. Sarah he is bad news and he will hurt you."

"I know, Em, I will try and listen to you."

"Okay good, now on to my problem that might actually be a really big problem if I don't fix ti right now."

"You have my undivided attention."

"Okay, so we got these two new kids."

"Yeah, I saw them this morning. Let me tell you something those kids are the hottest people I've ever seen."

"Okay, Sarah, can you keep your hormones under control for like a second because I am freaking out that I might slightly have a crush on a kid I know nothing about."

"Okay now you defiantly have my undivided attention."


End file.
